Camp HalfBlood at its best commotion
by FantasyLuver4evah
Summary: Heroes of Olympus- Leo got his eye on a new girl, but she has her sights set in a son of Apollo, Chris, who already has a girlfriend! Piper sees right through all of it and is having none of it! Suggestions please! Haven't updated because I haven't been reading, but I will catch up!
1. Leo

**Leo**

Piper, Jason, and I sat at a table sipping on our smoothies. I remained with a gloomy face on. Every single girl I met was totally out of my league! I wished I could just find some girl that I could talk to and be with. Jason leaned over and gave Piper a kiss on the cheek. I gave him a _do-you-really-want-to-go-there _look. He gave me a blank stare as if it was a joke he didn't understand. I looked over and saw the most beautiful girl ever.

She wore and _I love NY _Y-shirt with a plaid skirt. She wore brown cowgirl boots with socks that stuck up just enough to see bows sticking out. Her hair was brown and pulled to the side in a messy side bun. She looked natural, because she wasn't wearing any makeup, and luckily, single because no boys were with. She must have noticed I was staring because she began to leave. I quickly left my seat to go talk to her.

"Sorry" I said, "I just couldn't help noticing, your, um… book!" She pulled it out and looked at it wistfully. "Most people don't find it interesting." It was titled Geryon and had a three-chested man on it. "I love Greek Mythology" I said in response. "That's cool." She said. And so we walked through the Chick-fil-a line together, talking. "Nice meeting you." She said after we were done eating. And left. "Wow" I muttered to myself, "turned down by five girls, that's a record."


	2. Natalia

**Natalia**

So, I got pretty freaked out when this guy stared at me for 5 minutes. I waited for him to do something but he just stared. So finally I came to my conclusions that he was some kind of weird stalker and up and left. That's when he came bounding towards me.

He seemed pretty cool. He was wearing some jeans and a _My life in Grease _T-shirt. I wasn't really sure what that meant. But after I finished eating I had to leave. My mom would be home from work soon and I couldn't be late.

She works as a secretary for the congress man. She works so much; I think she should be the Congress Woman. She wasn't home much and since I was an only child, I was alone a lot. I came to the mall a lot because it was always busy with people and I liked the feeling of being in a room with a lot of people at one time.

When I got home she still wasn't there. Typical. I made myself a mac & cheese dinner and turned on some comedy central. I kept thinking about the boy I'd seen at the mall today.

School would start soon and I wasn't really happy about it. I was a junior. I had to go to the after-school program and get to know the teachers even more. Yay.


	3. Piper

**Piper**

It was absolutely ridiculous watching Leo like that. He looked behind him and didn't move. "Leo," I said. "Dazed much?" But I don't think he heard me.

After me and Jason stopped eating we went to another part of the mall. Leo looked like he needed some space.

When we got to the parking lot we waited for Leo in the car. He took 15 minutes. But the 15 minutes without him were fine. Jason looked into my eyes. I looked into his deep brown ones. He said, "You are so beautiful."

"Well, a benefit of being a child of Aphrodite"

"No. I mean everything about you, your smile, your eyes, and your personality. Your _way _nicer than any Aphrodite girl I know."

I blushed. Why was he giving me complements like this? I mean, it was usual, with guys all over you. Then again, I can't complain.

"Well, I guess I've got to confess some things now. Sometimes, when I'm looking at you, I get lost in your eyes, and whenever I'm near you, I get goose bumps. And, and, I think I don't deserve you. My Roman troop."

I softened my smile and stared at him intently. I tilted my head to the left and crept my hand up to his neck. I could feel the chills he got. He raised his hand to my arm. I put my other arm up so that my arms were wrapped around his neck. I leaned forward so that our lips touched. A blast of energy surged through me. That was typical because he was a son of Jupiter, but it just made kissing all the more exiting. I slowly moved the tip of my tongue to his and he did the same. Our lips seemed to mold together like clay.

The ride to camp was silent. There was a party tonight to celebrate school tomorrow. The Aphrodite kids were chatting as usual. How could I be related to them?


End file.
